1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and more specifically to an adjustable multi-level archery quiver, which prevents a broad head of one arrow from contacting a broad head of an adjacent arrow.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Historically, archery quivers have been used by archers to hold and transport arrows, until the archer is ready to use them. Over the years, many different styles have been produced. The most versatile style is a kind of quiver that attaches to the archery bow or crossbow, and has a quick-release feature that allows for removal of the quiver from the hunting device. Quivers designed to hold multiple arrows have always had inherent restrictions placed upon them due to the design and function of the quiver hood and arrow grippers. Arrow quivers all hold the arrows in one of two ways: the arrows in a straight line, we will call this line X, wherein all of the arrows are indexed with the forward point of the arrow in a line. The other method of a quiver would stagger alternating arrows, such as the points of the letter “V” or “W” when looked at from the top of the quiver, and all of the forward points of these arrows would still be located on a plane.
In order to allow for multiple arrows within the quiver, often times the blades on the broad heads would hit each other as the arrow was rotated within the arrow gripper and quiver hood. The present invention may utilize the placement of arrows in a straight line, or staggered like a “V” or “W”, with the added benefit of staggering the arrows up and down with the arrow grippers and quiver. This staggered fitment allows the blades of the broad heads to rotate freely without interference with the blades of the adjacent broad heads. The present invention also allows for indexing the quiver hood and arrow gripper with the quiver frame in order to make a right hand or left hand quiver.
Prior art archery quivers are limited in the task of inserting, storing, and removing the arrows when broad heads are attached to the arrows. Lee 2013/0081604 discloses an archery quiver, wherein the arrows are aligned in a straight line or shallow arc. Lorocco 2012/0103315 discloses an archery quiver, wherein the arrows are inserted into the quiver in an offset pattern. Finally, Pedersen 2015/0020359 discloses an archery quiver, wherein the quiver hood is designed to limit the rotation of the broad head to 90 degrees or less.
Although the prior art accomplishes the task of securing arrows, they are all limited in the function of full rotation of the broad head when the broad head diameter (BHD) is equal to or greater than the distance between the center lines (DBCL), of the arrows.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an adjustable multi-level archery quiver, which prevents a broad head of one arrow from contacting a broad head of an adjacent arrow and which allows full rotation of a broad head in the quiver hood.